


Irresistible

by HoneyGrunge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Not Underage, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyGrunge/pseuds/HoneyGrunge
Summary: Jezebel finds herself in need of a potion, but the infirmary is clean out and the only other person in the castle that can help just so happens to be the one man she's trying to avoid: Severus Snape.Set during Half Blood Prince + Deathly Hallows.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I have been in the HP fandom and loved Snape for 8 years. Yes, I am only just now writing a Severus thirst fic. Some of us are late bloomers, what can I say? Also I haven't written consistently in god knows how long thanks to 2020 being a clusterfuck so pls be gentle with me, lol

Jezebel woke with a start, gasping and clutching at her abdomen as she was ripped out of her much-needed sleep by the sharp pang of a menstrual cramp. She hissed in annoyance and scowled, dragging her free hand down her face before sitting up and yanking open the drawer of her nightstand. The redhead seventh year grew more and more annoyed the more she searched, until finally she gave up with a growl and slammed the drawer closed hard enough to wake the fellow Slytherin, Isabel, sleeping next to her. Isabel fixed her with a withering glare before shifting and flopping onto her other side. Jezebel smirked to herself at the other girl’s uncharacteristic decision not to hex her as payback, but Isabel knew that if she tried, Jezebel would find some clever way to make her suffer.

Jezebel excelled at finding people’s weak moments, those split seconds in which she could land a perfect curse in just the right spot for maximized pain. It was her strength, and her pride; not to mention it made her a favorite with most of her Slytherin superiors.

She sighed and slipped off the bed to hastily dress herself for a quick visit to Madam Pomfrey for a refill of some Eezy-Menses Potion, mentally kicking herself for forgetting to drop in earlier that week. As soon as she arrived, an overly cheerful assistant greeted her, seeming offended when she failed to return an equally cheerful hello.

“I just need some Eezy-Menses please,” she said briskly, then waited as the assistant went to go look for it and send her on her way. But her heart dropped when the nurse came back empty handed, with an apologetic look on her face.

“I’m sorry miss, but we’re out. A shipment must have gotten mixed up, but I suppose...I suppose you could visit Professor Snape, he stays late on Mondays and Wednesdays, perhaps he won’t be gone yet,” she said.

Jezebel’s heart plummeted and it felt as though a Dementor had reached its icy claws into her chest to grasp her heart.  _ Snape,  _ of all people? It’s not that she disliked him, it was on the contrary, she liked him, just like any other self respecting Slytherin student. However, therein lay the problem. Jezebel liked him  _ much _ more than a student should like a man old enough to be her father, and a fucking professor no less. It hadn’t bothered her until a couple months ago, when Malfoy had decided to loudly yell “ _ JEZEBEL’S WET FOR SNAPE!! _ ”, like the insufferable ass he was, after catching her staring dreamily at their professor’s back during a 6th and 7th year group study hall in the library. Being completely caught off guard, Jezebel had gone as red as her hair, which only solidified Malfoy’s claims and had sent the class into raucous laughter. Snape of course had expressed no reaction beyond an arched brow, but his gaze had lingered on her searchingly. Fortunately, she’d missed anything else he may have communicated nonverbally due to staring down at her desk in embarrassment. She was sure it had either been disgust, or annoyed amusement at the petty humor of his class. 

“ _ It is not polite to pick on Slytherin ladies, Mr. Malfoy. Ten points from Slytherin for disrespect. I do not wish to hear you tease another Slytherin ever again. Our strength lies in our unity, never forget.” _

The penalty had been shocking to everyone, as Snape never took points away from his own House. But then again, no Slytherins had made fun of other Slytherins in his classes in their time together, so they were in new territory. Despite Snape’s disapproval of the joke and unbothered air afterwards, Jezebel still couldn’t bear the thought of having to hold a conversation with him after losing her composure and being unable to make eye contact during that class. Especially since she seemed to be making much more eye contact with him than usual since then, despite trying not to.

Another cramp pulled her back into the moment. She had no choice, really, they would only get worse, and she  _ needed  _ sleep for her Herbology test tomorrow. So she thanked the nurse, took a deep breath, and hurried to Snape’s lab, growing more and more nervous the closer she drew. She begged herself not to blush in front of him again; it made her feel so stupid and she just KNEW Snape would be making fun of her in his head.

When Jezebel arrived, she found the door to his lab cracked. The flickering light of several candles danced across the stone floor invitingly, but she was too distracted to notice. She paused to collect herself before gently pushing on the door and peeking inside, looking for Snape and flinching when she saw him leaning over a rack of vials, eyeing the measurements to make sure they were all filled with exactly the right dose of whatever potion he was concocting.

“Professor?” she said. It came out as barely above a whisper due to her anxiety, although she hadn’t intended it to.

Snape jolted and nearly dropped the empty vial he was holding. He whipped around, ready to deliver a searing remark at whoever had just interrupted him, but when he saw Jezebel the insult seemed to freeze in his throat and his scowl softened, if only by a small margin.

“....Ms. Nihil? What are you doing out in the corridors so late at night? Is anything wrong?” he asked, voice softer than his normal irritated, clipped delivery in the classroom.

Jezebel cleared her throat and tried not to notice the fact that his robes were tugged open at the neck to allow him to cool down after heating up the room with potion making.

“I...well, I need a potion sir, I mean I’m  _ very  _ sorry to bother you Professor, I just...the infirmary is out of Eezy-Menses and I um…”, by the time she trailed off she was already red in the face, desperately trying not to get even redder than she already was.

Snape blinked, then set down the vial and beckoned her inside. “I do not keep it in my immediate supply, but I have the ingredients and it’s quite simple. Come in and sit, please.”

Jezebel was shocked at his willingness. She had expected to be yelled at, or at least face his annoyance, for the interruption. Snape glanced back at her as she sidled in and took a seat at his lab desk, trying not to seem as uncomfortable as she felt. She couldn’t stand the silence so she decided to attempt a conversation, hoping against hope that she didn’t accidentally embarrass herself yet again.

“What are the ingredients?” she asked, knowing that potions were the best way to get him talking, just as everyone else did.

“An ounce of liquified unicorn horn, a single small dragon’s scale, and one quarter teaspoon of charmed cinnamon for a seven day supply,” he recited, pleased at the fact that she was interested in the process. “Inquisitive, as always.” He looked at her again as he said this, and gave her a small smile, which wasn’t as sardonic as it usually was.

“Thank you, sir,” she said, returning the smile and feeling the awkwardness melt away. He obviously wasn’t upset or annoyed, so perhaps...perhaps she could venture to conversate in riskier territory. After all, she could feel her confidence trickling back, and Slytherin be damned if anyone ever thought her a coward. 

“So, Professor...do you have a date to the Valentine ball this Friday?” she dared to ask. Snape jerked a little and accidentally fumbled the jar of charmed cinnamon across the desk.

“Why on earth would you ask me that?” he snorted, casting her a look of confusion and pausing before starting the potion. “Unless you were planning on asking me to the ball?” he said, sarcastically. Jezebel couldn’t help but notice that the smirk that crept across his face had an edge to it that she’d never seen before. Was it...excitement? His eyes lingered on hers but this time he was the one to drop the contact, his expression faltering a little when she smiled again.

“Well, if you don’t mind my saying sir, you  _ would  _ be quite the catch. Unequalled talent with potions, prestige in the wizarding world, and one of the most talented Slytherins alive today. I find it quite surprising that you aren’t married,” she said. Snape always reacted well to compliments, and she was curious to see how he would react to one coming from herself.

Jezebel felt her heartbeat increase when Snape’s shoulders set back a little and he turned to look at her again, appearing suspicious. He wasn’t stupid, he knew she was up to something. 

“And why don’t I ever see  _ you  _ canoodling with anyone, Ms. Nihil? Surely Hogwarts has at least one other Slytherin student that strikes your fancy. At least tell me they aren't a Hufflepuff.”

“Well, I am interested in another Slytherin, but they’re not a student,” she whispered while giving him a pointed look.

Snape’s face immediately snapped into a scowl and he glared at her, knocking over her confidence like a flimsy Muggle jenga tower.

“I must warn you, Ms. Nihil, I do not enjoy whatever joke you think you’re trying to pull. Did you come here on a dare? For some half baked bet that you lost after having a bit too much of the hard butterbeer in Hogsmeade? If you are going to continue to disrespect me, I must ask you to leave.”

Jezebel faltered and quickly stood, blushing and kicking herself for being too forward. Of course he would think she wasn’t being serious if she got to such hardcore flirting so soon.

“N-no Professor, I just...it was stupid of me to say that, I should never have bothered you-”

Snape held up a hand to stop her babbling and this time his smirk was dark and his eyes glittered; he looked more pleased than she’d ever seen him in her time here at Hogwarts. The panicked desperation on her face must have told him that she wasn't, in fact, joking.

“You mean to tell me…”, he said, quietly, “that you really  _ do  _ fancy me? My my, so Draco was right.”

Jezebel nodded as he walked towards her, looking at her as if he’d just seen her for the first time. “Yes professor, I um, I've been interested in you for quite some time, but I knew how improper it would be if I were to reveal my feelings before my 18th birthday.”

Snape scoffed.  _ “Feelings?  _ We barely know one another.”

“Yes, but I meant...my desire for you,” she said. “Although, I would very much love to get to know you more than I do now sir,” she added, knowing it was childish to hint at something more when Snape was just thinking of sex. Not to mention that a relationship with him after her graduation would cause quite a massive scandal on the incredibly off chance that he was into romance at all.

But instead of laughing at her, Snape just stared, a brief look of pain flitting over his striking features, as if the thought of romance pained him. He was even paler than usual and looked as though he'd suddenly come to his senses after letting desire overwhelm him.  _ Great,  _ she hissed at herself,  _ way to kill the fucking mood! _

Whatever had gone through Snape’s mind seemed to have fueled his lust, though, because he lurched forward and grabbed her chin in his surprisingly smooth hand, squeezing hard enough that she would likely bruise tomorrow.

“I hope you understand just what you’re about to get yourself into,” Snape whispered, his other hand slipping down to rest on her waist. His face now looked deeply conflicted, as though he couldn't believe that he'd just given in to his base human sex drive so quickly, and with a student no less. Despite that, he didn't remove his hand, and kept her hips firmly pinned against the desk with his weight.

“Don’t insult me, this isn’t my first rodeo, Professor, if I may speak as the Muggles do,” Jezebel bit back, earning one of Snape’s nails digging into her cheek. He leaned in and she felt his warm breath wash over her neck, setting off goosebumps of arousal.

“Indeed, but I assume it will be your first rodeo with a  _ Death Eater _ ?” he mused. He released her chin and reveled in her shudder, knowing it was born of excitement. Suddenly, the hand that had just left her chin gripped her breast through her robe and squeezed as his other hand came up and grabbed her tight around the throat. Snape forced her down until her back was flat against the desk and the edge was painfully jutting into her hip. Instinctively, Jezebel spread her legs and allowed him to push up against her through their robes. Her body reacted with burning pleasure, and she couldn’t help but gasp when Snape gave her a rough grind so that she could feel his erection.

_ “Fuck,”  _ she moaned. Snape squeezed her throat tighter and shushed her, appearing to be incredibly pleased at the effect he was having on her.

“I appreciate your whorishness, but I’m not sure any unawares students or faculty would,” he hummed. “Please contain yourself.”

Jezebel was just letting her eyes slide closed when Snape suddenly released her and backed away, straightening his robes while she blinked up at the ceiling and then at him.

“Wh-”

“I have a rather important meeting soon,” he said. He was wearing a cruel, dirty smile, which only deepened when he saw the depth of her irritation. So  _ that’s  _ the kind of man he was in bed.

_ “Fuck you,”  _ Jezebel spat, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

“Oh, you certainly shall, just not on a night when I would be eviscerated and fed to ravens for arriving late at a meeting,” he teased, turning to finish the potion while she sat there on the desk feeling horribly neglected and insulted. He finally corked it to give it to her and tutted when she snatched it, but she was unable to hide the fact that she was thoroughly enjoying this. Snape leaned in and stroked her cheek, rubbing his thumb over the spot where he’d scratched her.

“Wouldn’t it be  _ such  _ a shame if you were to have detention on Valentine’s night?” he asked, almost purring.

“A terrible, terrible shame,” Jezebel agreed before he grabbed her roughly by the arm and hauled her out of the lab to release her in the hall.

_ “Good girl.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr and Twitter: Maedhros36
> 
> I hope you enjoy! <333


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst starts now! I'm not sure how far I'll go with it, because I don't want this fic to go as hard as I normally do with angst, so I won't write Snape's death or anything like that. But be warned that if you're also reading for story and not just porn, this bitch gonna be sad for sure.

The next few days passed in a frenzy of excitement and anxiety. Never in a million years did Jezebel think that her desire for Snape would actually be reciprocated, and quite frankly, she wasn’t so sure that what had passed between them was real. But sure enough, the next morning in class Snape had smirked at her with that same lustful glitter in his black eyes that she had seen for the first time the night before, and had handed her a detention slip before sweeping up to the front of the class to begin the lesson. Beyond that, Snape had been careful to go about his business as usual, even going so far as to avoid calling on her when she raised her hand to answer questions in class. The more time went on, the more he seemed to be avoiding her, not that she could blame him. He must be having second thoughts, and she couldn’t say she was any different.

Jezebel couldn’t help but think of not only what would happen to Snape if he were caught having sex with a student, but also what would happen to  _ her.  _ Her parents expected her to find another Slytherin to settle down with, and she was quite certain that the type they had in mind was many years younger than Snape. She wasn’t sure that they would go so far as to disown her, since perhaps Snape’s status would save the both of them, if only by a small margin. After all, they had to admit that being with a very selective wizard of such high status was an achievement of sorts. Be that as it may, the threat of disownment loomed on the horizon, and Jezebel would be lying if she said she wasn’t scared.

However, scared or not, there was no way in hell she was passing up this opportunity.

Friday finally came and Jezebel woke to the entire castle plastered with pink streamers and enchanted paper hearts floating in the halls. While her friends were caught up in a tizzy of romance and Valentine’s cards, Jezebel found that it was almost impossible for her to focus on anything else but the “detention” she had tonight. She kept getting answers wrong when called upon in classes, and more than once she accidentally ran into someone else in the halls. Luckily, everyone else was just as distracted as she was, so nobody seemed to notice her strange behavior.

After her last class, Jezebel hurried off to her room to change and apply some extra makeup. The detention slip read 7 p.m., just as the feast was starting. It wasn't normal practice for punishments to take place during school celebrations, but Severus never hung about at this particular feast anyway, so nobody would miss him. At most he would usually stay for five minutes and a few obligatory sips of wine before disappearing and leaving the festivities to be carried out by those who actually cared about them. The setup was as good as it could get, and Jezebel’s anxiety slowly began to lessen the more she mulled it over. The man  _ was  _ a double agent after all, or so Draco had told her, so if Snape couldn’t pull off tricky situations then nobody could.

At 6:55 Jezebel had just finished her shaving spell and buttoned up her favorite dress robe before bolting out the door. She quietly mingled with everyone else, avoiding her friends so as to avoid too many invasive questions, then split away from the group to head towards Snape’s office. Her footsteps echoed and her pulse pounded in her ears; her heart nearly skipped a beat when the door to his office came into view. A small part of her screamed for her to stop and turn back, but the rest of her forced her feet forward until she was right outside the door.

She knocked, biting her lip when she heard familiar footsteps moving towards her. Snape pulled open the door and beckoned her inside, then quickly shut and locked it before turning to look at her.

“If I may...you look stunning, Jezebel,” he murmured, drifting forward until they were merely inches apart.

“Thank you, Professor,” she whispered back, managing a smile as exhilaration overtook her trepidation.

“Call me Severus. Unless you would prefer a more... _ interesting  _ approach. Then you may call me whatever you like, I’m not picky,” he said with a leer. Then his demeanor again became serious, and he reached out to pull her chin upwards with a single finger to make sure she looked him in the eye. “I trust that you understand just what is at risk for both of us?”

“Yes, I do,” Jezebel said.

“Good. And let me make it perfectly clear that you are free to leave at any time, or tell me to stop, and I will stop.”

Snape waited until she nodded, then slipped his hand down to flick at the collar of her robe.

“Perfect. Now, undress. We must be quick, Dumbledore is too sharp for us to take our sweet time, and he has a knack for turning up when I least expect him.”

Jezebel nodded and reached up to unlace her velvet bow. Snape did the same with his collar, and she couldn’t help but watch as he slowly undid the clasps of his own plain black robe. His fingers were deft from years of paying attention to detail; she wondered just how well he could use his fingers on a woman. He pulled open the cloth to reveal a simple black undershirt that lent a more defined view of his torso than she’d ever seen before. His build was average for a man his age, and though some may find it a turn-off, in her mind’s eye Jezebel saw herself slipping her hands over his belly on her way down to her knees to service him. He was everything she’d fantasized, and now that he was right in front of her, she felt herself getting weak at the knees with desire. Snape seemed to be able to sense this, and gave her a smirk as she slipped the robe off of her shoulders. Now she was only in a lacy, transparent chemise and matching panties.

“Get up and sit on my desk,” Snape breathed, allowing his own robe to fall to the floor. He was wearing more than Jezebel was beneath her robes, and she suddenly felt overly exposed due to being the more naked one. Carefully, she did as she was told, her breath hitching when he moved forward to place a hand on either of her knees.

“Has a man ever tasted you before?”

“No, sir,” Jezebel breathed, unable to help the color rising in her cheeks. “And I, well, I should say...I’m still on my period, Professor.”

Snape scoffed and gave her left knee a reassuring rub with his thumb.

“Only a fool avoids making love to a menstruating woman, everyone knows that sex can be all the more exquisite for it,” he chuckled. It was the first time she’d ever heard anything resembling a real laugh come from him. “Now, lie back for me, darling.”

Jezebel obeyed, gasping when he roughly tugged her knees apart and slipped his hands up the insides of her thighs. He repeated the move until he began to feel her muscles relax, then inched his fingers up to the waistline of her panties. Slowly, his fingers slipped down into the fabric and pulled; before she knew it, he had the panties gliding down over her knees and finally down to the floor.

_ “Gorgeous,”  _ Snape breathed, staring down at her as if she really were one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen. First, he reached down to remove her tampon and discarded it in the bin. Then, he lowered himself down onto his knees and guided her to rest her thighs over his shoulders, taking hold of her firmly with a hand on either side of her hips.

The first lick stole Jezebel’s breath away. Snape was intense, going right for her clitoris instead of teasing, unlike she’d expected. His tongue glided over her thrice before he began to suck, slipping a finger up inside of her and curling it to help her along. Jezebel gasped and reached down to grab a handful of his hair; Snape hummed in satisfaction when she gave a reflexive tug in response to a particularly rough curl into her g-spot. He looked up at her from beneath his dark brow and the intimate gesture went right to her core. Jezebel could already feel her first orgasm approaching; thanks to the anticipation for this moment, Snape would likely find her easy to please tonight. Her thighs gripped his head tighter and she began to pant as his efforts became more focused, and all too soon she found herself dangling over the precipice.

But before she could release, Snape pulled away and gave her a firm swat on the thigh.

“OW!” Jezebel yelled, earning a hand clamped over her mouth.

_ “Quiet!”  _ Snape hissed before releasing her. His mouth was reddened by her blood and it gave his scowl an even sharper edge than it usually had.

“Why did you stop?” she whined, pouting when he cocked a brow.

“This is  _ detention,  _ did you really think it would be a walk in the garden?”

Before Jezebel could retaliate, Snape had pulled her off the desk and guided her to get on her own knees with forceful hands on her shoulders.

“Return the favor, and pleasure yourself while you do. But if you come, and I assure you I  _ will  _ know if you do, your punishment will be most severe,” he growled, the fact that he was towering over her only adding to the factor of intimidation.

“What will my punishment be, Severus?” she simpered, reaching up and undoing the buttons of his trousers one by one.

“You’re such a little  _ slut,”  _ he purred. Although he tried to sound disapproving, the rapturous look on his face gave him away. “Your punishment will be getting sent away without being fucked.”

Jezebel nodded and made her way into his briefs, having finished with his pants. The head of his erection was straining against the soft fabric of his underwear, and there was already a spot of pre, betraying just how aroused he was. Jezebel traced the shape of him, and Snape’s breath became heavier the longer she traced. Finally, just when it looked like he was about to bite her head off for being such a tease, she pulled his waistband down until she had it settled under his balls. Even if she had wanted to tease him at this point, her own desperation to have him in her mouth made it almost impossible. She shuffled forward on her knees and took him in hand, moaning at how soft his skin was and how it seemed to twitch with anticipation at her touch. With a glance up at him, she leaned forward and took the head into her mouth, then reached her other hand down to begin rubbing herself just as she’d been instructed.

“Such a good, naughty girl for me,” Snape praised, gently stroking her hair in an unexpected display of affection. So far, he’d been much more caring than she’d expected. The Snape she thought she knew would have just taken her against a wall, and perhaps he still would later, but she found herself enjoying this new facet of him that had been uncovered.

Jezebel dutifully sucked, moaning and rubbing, a little clumsy thanks to her lack of practice with oral, but she soon set a good rhythm with her hand and mouth. She used her hand to match her suction, enjoying the way his foreskin slipped beneath her lips with each pass. Snape was now muttering curses under his breath, rewarding her with a breathy  _ yes  _ every time she took a break from pleasuring herself to make sure his balls got enough attention.

It was difficult to keep herself from getting too close to orgasm, and she took to whimpering to warn him just how torturous it was getting for her. He forced her to go on for a while longer before finally nudging her away by the forehead.

“Stand up,” he ordered, rather breathless from how close he himself had come to his own end. “Get on the divan, on your hands and knees.”

“Yes, Professor,” Jezebel murmured, desperate to feel him inside of her after so long of using her imagination.

As soon as she was ready, Snape stepped up behind her and grabbed her roughly by the hair, yanking her head up sharply enough to draw a shocked squeak. He leaned down close to nuzzle her ear.

“How long have you daydreamed of me?”

“Years, Severus,” she whined. He yanked her up even further, forcing her back into an arch.

“How many years, whore?”  
“Four,” she groaned, whimpering when he let go of her hair and moved his hand down to squeeze her throat instead.

“Mmmmm what would you parents say, if they knew you’ve been touching yourself to the thought of me all this time? A man likely older than your own daddy?” he purred, and suddenly she felt his cockhead at her entrance. She tried to force herself backwards onto him only to earn a merciless squeeze that cut off her air and a snarl from the man behind her. After a few seconds he released her and again gripped her hair, pulling back as he pushed himself inside of her.

_ “P-professor! Severus! Oh, gods!”  _ Jezebel hissed, careful not to get too loud. Snape felt bigger than he looked, which was saying something since he wasn't exactly small, and she vaguely suspected that he may have used silent magic while she was distracted. She briefly thanked whoever ran the universe for making her a witch so she could experience magic in bed, but then all thought but pleasure was driven from her mind when Snape pulled away and  _ slammed  _ back into her. Her mouth fell open and she could only just stop herself from crying out; Snape gyrated into her again, hard, and she couldn’t help but yell out.

“You’ve left me no choice,” Snape hissed. He muttered an incantation and Jezebel found that her mouth was glued shut by magic. “If you want me to stop, hit the divan three times with a fist.”

Jezebel nodded and Snape resumed, giving her a couple more slow thrusts to grow more accustomed before becoming rough again. He was fucking her so hard that if not for his grip on her hair, she would have been bowled over the other side of the divan face-first onto the floor. It was almost too much, but Jezebel  _ loved  _ it. She silently screamed through the restrictive spell as the slap of skin on skin echoed through the office and Snape murmured continued dirty talk behind her. Suddenly, she felt a hand down between her legs, but it couldn’t be Snape’s, since one was on her hip to hold her steady and the other was buried in her hair. The pressure focused on her clit and then she felt her nipples being pinched; he was again using magic, and it was the last straw that she needed to hit her peak. Her entire body went rigid and she screamed  _ Severus  _ behind her closed lips. It was loud enough for Snape to hear, and as soon as he heard it he faltered, overtaken by his own ecstasy as her inner walls massaged his cock. Jezebel couldn’t be sure, but she thought she heard him murmur a name that wasn’t hers, although she couldn’t make it out through the daze of her pleasure and the sounds of the feast upstairs.

Snape pulled away and reversed the hex he’d used to keep her quiet. He was panting, bracing himself against the bookcase while she pushed herself up onto wobbly legs.

“You should return to your dormitory, we’ve gone over our time,” he said, resting his forehead on his arm. He didn’t look nearly as euphoric as Jezebel felt; in fact, he looked a little miserable.

“Are you all right, Professor?” she whispered, reaching out to touch his arm.

“I told you to go to your dormitory,” he directed, sounding more menacing this time. “I assure you, I’m quite all right.”

“Yes sir,” she said, feeling awkward now, cleaning herself up with a small spell and hurrying to redress in her robes.

Snape was standing up straight now, pulling on his own robes. Jezebel quickly tied her bow and went for the door, only to be stopped by Snape touching her arm. He handed her a small vial of what must be a birth control potion, just in case. She thanked him and they stood looking at one another for a moment; he seemed unsure what to say.

“You were amazing,” he said, then let his hand fall away. He looked a little lost, as if he hadn’t been in this situation in a while. But then again, neither had Jezebel, so he had nothing to fear.

“So were you, Severus,” she said, then leaned in to give him a quick kiss.

_ “Go,”  _ he commanded, pushing her away before the intimacy could be deepened. She obeyed, quickly running out the door to return to her dorm.

  
  
  
  


Snape stared at the door for some time after she left, then walked to his desk and pulled out a bottle of rum. He poured himself too much in a small tumbler and downed it without a second thought, wincing at the burn. This was wrong, all of it. Fucking a student, disgracing Lily by thinking of her during the act. She would be disgusted, utterly, by his actions, not that it would change much. She had already been disgusted by him, he’d made sure of that. And Dumbledore...Dumbledore mustn't find out. He cared about the older wizard as a son cared for his father; it would crush Snape to see such deep disappointment in his eyes. Snape's tears weren’t born from sadness so much as they were from shame, because he knew that now he wouldn’t be able to stop, unless Jezebel told him to. The only similarity the two women had was their red hair and confidence, but those qualities were enough for his mind to displace his feelings for Lily onto Jezebel. He'd found himself fancying his student a while ago, but had restrained himself from using Legilimency to invade her privacy and see if she felt the same way. Since her surprise midnight visit this week that confirmed his suspicions, he'd steadily been losing more control over his composure.

There was no turning back now, just as there was no turning back from how deep he was entrenched with Lord Voldemort.

His life was lived in absolutes, and he knew it would eventually kill him.


	3. Chapter 3

Jezebel double checked the note and absentmindedly picked at her lip, distracted by anxiety. This was exactly where Snape had told her to meet him: a nondescript Muggle street in London right outside of a store, the likes of which she had never even stepped foot in. A  _ drugstore,  _ Severus had called it, although she had no idea what the word  _ drug  _ meant, so she was still at a loss as to what purpose the store served. Jezebel glanced up at the large clock opposite her on the street and pulled her black Muggle jacket closer to ward off the chill. He was late; he’d never been late for their dates before.

This would make the sixth time they’d seen one another. Each tryst up until now had happened at the school, but Severus had been growing more fidgety and paranoid about the whole situation, especially after Slughorn had pointed out at a teacher’s dinner that Jezebel seemed to be quite the troublemaker thanks to her detentions and private study sessions with Snape. Severus had quickly conjured up a slick explanation, saying that Jezebel had been having some behavioural problems off and on, but after that encounter a very shaken Snape had insisted that they meet elsewhere on the weekends. So she’d told her parents and Slughorn that she would be out with friends and now she was here, nervously shifting from foot to foot as the minutes slowly trickled by.

Suddenly, the telltale  _ crack  _ of someone apparating into the vicinity told her that he’d finally arrived. She turned and saw his familiar form exit an alleyway; if not for his unique hair she may not have recognized him at first thanks to his Muggle attire. He was wearing a dark grey sweater and jeans, looking thoroughly put out at the fact that they had to dress like this. Severus hated Muggle clothes; he claimed that he couldn’t understand why they insisted on wearing these rough pants when robe suit materials were much more comfortable.

“I was held up,” he explained, slipping his arm through hers and leading her down the street. She noticed that his hair was fresh and he sounded a little breathless; he must’ve apparated too quickly after taking a late shower.

“The great Severus Snape, ever punctual in class but neglecting his girlfriend,” Jezebel teased. Snape smiled but it seemed forced; he was preoccupied, but that was nothing new.

Jezebel couldn’t help but notice as time went on that he appeared to be losing weight. His cheekbones were thinning and he was even paler than usual, not to mention he often lost track of their conversations. He’d never tell Jezebel what was bothering him, of course, so she never asked. She could tell that he appreciated the discretion, for despite his deterioration, he warmed to her a little more during every rendezvous.

“So...where exactly are we headed tonight?” Jezebel asked, squeezing his arm and window shopping in all the Muggle stores, trying not to look too confused at all the odd things she’d never seen before.

“Have you ever seen a Muggle film?” he asked, guiding her to turn down a different street. They were attracting some lingering glances from the other people walking along the sidewalk; Jezebel figured an older man with a barely legal woman wasn’t exactly commonplace in the Muggle world either. Not to mention that Snape’s striking haircut didn’t seem to be a popular choice for Muggles, despite being a more traditional haircut in the wizarding world. Jezebel held his arm tighter and wracked her brains to remember any movies that she’d seen.

“I think...no, yeah, I’ve seen some. Disney, Pixar...there’s this series called Star Wars that’s really amazing, have you seen it?”

“Mmm...I don’t believe so, I prefer documentaries,” Snape answered, frowning when she rolled her eyes. “What? It’s good to stay informed on important happenings in the world, even Muggle matters.”

“You’re so  _ boring,”  _ Jezebel teased, giggling when he gave her one of his signature Professor Snape scowls. 

“Oh, am I? Well, you don’t seem to think my cock is boring,” he grumbled, tugging her roughly to turn another corner instead of gently guiding her. Jezebel snorted.

“Speaking of, you’ve been using an enlargement spell, haven’t you?”

Snape froze and sputtered, halting their progress down the sidewalk. It was the first time she’d ever seen him at a loss for words and the sight was positively hilarious.

“I-well  _ yes,  _ I have,” he admitted, voice sounding strained. “But I haven’t heard you complain until now…” His face was burning and Jezebel realized it was the first time she’d ever seen him blush.

“Well I do mind, Sev. I want to feel the real you next time, not magic. It...sort of ruins the intimacy, you know? Feels like you think I’m just a shallow bitch who’d run off as soon as she finds one thing she doesn’t like about you. Besides, you’ve nothing to be ashamed of, you’re bigger than the last guy I was with and I enjoyed it with him too.”

Snape stared at her and she saw his expression soften; it was odd to see tenderness on his characteristically harsh face.

“I suppose I have no choice then,” he acquiesced, beginning to walk again. “Happy wife, happy life, or so I’m told.”

Jezebel felt a tiny thrill shoot up her spine upon hearing the word  _ wife  _ from Snape. She was lost in bubbly happiness when Snape suddenly stopped and she smashed into him.

“Ow!” Jezebel grumbled, being dramatic since she hadn’t actually been hurt.

“There it is,” Snape said, gesturing at a large building at the end of the road.

“Theater…”, Jezebel read, squinting at the words on the two signs hanging beneath the name of the building.

“It’s a movie theater. If Muggles have ever done anything well, it’s movies,” Snape explained, walking her towards the theater. “Now, I normally dislike the crowds that gather at these establishments, however, it’s usually quite slow tonight.”

They walked up to the doors and Snape quickly pulled one open for her, pinching her bottom as she walked past him. She jumped and smacked his arm before heading for the line of ticket booths in front of them.

“Which one sounds good?” Severus asked, walking up next to her with his arms crossed.

“Ummm...The Shining, what’s that one?”

“Horror, I believe, but I’ve never seen it. It's old, must be a special occasion viewing.”

“That one, then.”

And they were off. Snape steered her over to the concessions and ordered snacks that she’d never tried before, including a big, soft, twisty bread and a massive bag of something that smelled buttery and amazing. She vaguely wondered why wizards never ate these things, then her thoughts were stopped in their tracks when they walked into one of the doors in the hallway. She’d never been in a room like this before. Well, she sort of had, but it had been to see a classic wizard opera with her parents. Her parents often avoided interacting with Muggles, as many other Slytherins did, so she’d had less exposure to these things growing up.

“Up front or in the back?” Snape asked, nudging her forward with an expectant look in his eyes.

“Huh, didn’t know you were a back door man, Professor,” Jezebel quipped, snorting when his eyebrows shot up so fast that they looked as though they would fly right off his face.

“Well...if you’re  _ offering… _ ” he muttered, fighting a grin. “I won’t say no.”

They ended up in the back of the theater, away from most of the other people. Snape settled and started on the popcorn while Jezebel went for the doughy thing (a  _ pretzel _ Severus had called it), and the movie began just as they were tucking in. When Jezebel was halfway finished with her pretzel, she pushed up the arm of her chair so she could more comfortably lean against Snape. He smirked, pleased that she wanted to be so close to him, and slipped his arm around her. Soon, Jezebel found herself entranced by the movie, both by the story and by all the Muggle practices and items she’d not seen before. Every now and then Snape would rub her back and she’d lean even further into him, until she was practically climbing into his pocket.

During a slow scene, a sudden and exciting idea popped into Jezebel’s head that she decided must be acted out. So she slipped her hand down to palm at his groin, noting that he was already somewhat hard. He didn’t stop her, so she shifted in her seat to better reach his pants and started undoing them. Once she had them open, she slipped a hand down inside and began stroking his semi, helping him out through the slit in his briefs once he’d filled out most of the extra space in his pants.

_ “Naughty little girl,”  _ Severus breathed. It seemed as though he’d completely forgotten about the movie and was fixated on where her hand was jerking him off, pausing every couple moments to spread some pre around and give special attention to the tip. Snape endured the slow teasing with a clenched jaw and quiet exclamations of pleasure, until he reached down to grab her wrist.

“Enough!” he growled, a little too loudly. Jezebel gave him a look of feigned innocence, knowing what was to come next.

“I know a place we can go,” he said, pulling her hand off of him and redoing his pants, much to Jezebel’s dissatisfaction.

“We can just do it here, nobody will notice...hopefully,” she pointed out, but Snape shook his head.

“I’m tired of the quiet, I want to hear you be  _ loud  _ for me, I want you to scream for me,” he whispered, black eyes flashing in the dark. He grabbed her hand and stood, hurrying her out of the theater, ignoring the look of annoyance from the Muggles when they walked in front of them. Severus pulled her all the way out to the lobby and past the ticketbooth. Jezebel couldn’t help but giggle when she realized it must look like an angry father dragging his daughter away to be disciplined. And they wouldn’t be entirely wrong in that assessment.

Once they were outside, Snape hurried her to the nearest alleyway and finally stopped to let her catch her breath. Snape seemed to notice that he was still holding the mostly full bag of popcorn and tossed it down to the ground before taking her hand again.

“Are you comfortable apparating?” he asked.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s fine,” Jezebel said. As soon as the words had left her mouth Snape apparated, and in an instant they were standing in the middle of a dark, gloomy looking street of identical apartments.

“What is this place?” Jezebel asked, feeling even more chilled now on such a dark, lonely street. Snape strode forward to the apartment on the corner and beckoned her inside, then glanced up and down the road before shutting and locking the door.

“My summer apartment,” he said. “I also stay here on the weekends when I can, to get away from my students.” He walked ahead of her and muttered  _ “Incendio”  _ at the dark fireplace, and with a flick of his wand the dark room was illuminated. It appeared to be a small living room, filled with bookshelves; it was rather quaint, and Jezebel thought that she could easily envision Snape sitting here quietly on long summer nights, engrossed in his studies, alone.

Alone...yes, the place had a very lonely atmosphere. It felt as though the walls absorbed the sadness of all who’d lived here and stored it to press back down onto their shoulders later. She felt a pang of empathy upon thinking this and realized that Severus was likely alone all summer, unless he had friends nobody at Hogwarts knew about or met with other professors.

“It’s nice,” she said, chuffing her fingers at the fire and smiling at him. He was studying her, with the same soft look on his face that he’d been wearing earlier.

He stepped forward quite suddenly and smashed his face into hers, kissing her as though he wanted to devour her. Jezebel was startled by the sudden move, but welcomed it; she slipped a hand up onto his chest to grab a fistful of his sweater and squeeze. The kiss was passionate, but very stiff and inexperienced. Then again, Snape never had seemed the type to be a master at kissing women. Sex was easy enough to perform as long as you knew the theory, but kissing was different.

“Mmmmm,” she moaned into his mouth, parting her lips to swipe at his. He paused and pulled away, opening his eyes a little before hesitantly moving back in with his own lips parted. Their mouths met and Jezebel slipped her tongue over the tip of his, moaning again to encourage him. Soon they were all over one another and Snape was catching onto the nuances of frenching; in fact, he soon had Jezebel so focused on the connection that she didn’t notice him backing her up into another room. Snape suddenly pulled away and slipped his wand out of his pocket to point at the bedroom fireplace.

“Incendio,” he said again, sounding very breathless this time. Then he tossed the wand and grabbed her about the waist, grunting as he tossed her down onto the bed. Jezebel gasped; Snape huffed as he tried to figure out her pants. Once he finally had it, he practically tore them off of her legs. She wiggled out of her shirt as he did this and then crawled up further onto the bed. He followed her, shedding his own clothes, desperate to fuck her after the teasing back at the theater. In just a few moments he was only in his briefs, and Jezebel realized that this was the first time she’d seen him in anything less than his robe underclothes. Her eyes grazed his arms and she flinched when she noticed the Death Eater tattoo shimmering on his pale skin. He noticed her gaze, then turned his arm in so she couldn’t see it anymore. The sight of him distracted her quickly enough, and she just as soon forgot about the tattoo as fast as she’d glimpsed it.

“Severus…,” she whispered, reaching out to stroke his chest. He made a small noise in the back of his throat and leaned forward, trapping her between his arms on the bed. Jezebel leaned down and pushed at his briefs, helping him struggle out of them before spreading her legs and settling down so Snape could lie on top of her. This would be the closest they’d ever been to one another, since he’d only ever taken her doggystyle until now, avoiding being able to see her face when he orgasmed. Maybe this time would be different; she found herself hoping with an ache that it would. She wanted to see what he looked like when he lost control inside of her.

Instead of hurrying, Snape took his time now that they had no fear of being caught. He kissed her chin, and down the front of her throat, until he’d reached her breast so he could suck on her nipple. She tugged his hair as he pleasured her, but was forced to let go as he moved lower. Slowly, he nuzzled down into her folds and began licking, not rushing, and rubbing her thighs while be began to fuck her with his tongue. The firelight lent him more intensity than he’d ever had before, and his eyes seemed to smolder as he stared up at her.

_ “Sev…,”  _ Jezebel whined, grabbing his hand when he slipped it up onto her stomach. “Oh, Severus...Professor…”

His attentions were incredible, but Jezebel found herself craving more. She wanted his cock,  _ needed  _ it; she wanted to be as close to him as possible.

“Severus, please, I need you,” she whimpered. He immediately pushed himself forward and re-positioned himself on top of her. Leaning down to give her a kiss, he waited as she wrapped her legs around him, then he reached down to fit himself inside. Jezebel couldn’t help but groan at feeling the real him; not an enchantment, the  _ real  _ Severus. Snape choked out a tortured moan at the look on her face and began thrusting, holding his weight off of her with his elbows. But he kept his speed in check and went slower than the quick, desperate fucks they’d had at Hogwarts, in his office, and in the library late at night. Jezebel met him thrust for thrust by rolling her hips, and soon they were both lost in the intimacy. Severus kept dipping down for more kissing and hissed in pleasure when her nails dug into his back whenever he sped up. Jezebel reached her first orgasm quickly after she reached her hand down to rub herself, but Snape endured, eventually reaching up to grip the headboard for more leverage. He became rougher the closer he got; he was virtually falling apart at the seams. After letting out several small sobs of ecstasy, he finally came right after Jezebel had her second peak.

_ “Jezebel!”  _ he groaned, staring down at her with a look of utter rapture before his eyes fluttered shut and he slumped forward onto his elbows, sagging from the exertion. They panted together for a few moments before he rolled off of her onto his back; Jezebel rolled with him and cuddled up by his side, wrapping a leg around his and snuggling into his shoulder.

Jezebel felt the strong urge to say those three words, but bit them back, not wanting to appear too clingy too soon. Severus slipped a hand over the one she’d rested on his chest and chafed the back of her hand with his thumb. He lolled his head over to face her and hummed, looking content yet troubled at the same time. He was about to say something when there was suddenly a sharp knock on the door; he jumped, eyes snapping wide open.

_ “Damnit,”  _ he cursed, darting up out of the bed and snatching a dark green men's nightshirt out of his closet. “Stay here,” he commanded, giving Jezebel a fierce glare to show that he meant business before slamming the door closed. He hurried out the door and the person at the door knocked again, sounding as if they were trying to bang his door off its hinges. Who could have even known they were here?? She heard him open the front door and slipped out of the bed to get closer to the bedroom door so she could listen in. There was a brief pause, then he spoke.

“Can I  _ help  _ you, Bella?”

His voice was clipped and obviously displeased.

“Cissy wanted to come but she had a little party planned with Lucius, so I’m doing her errands,” a woman drawled. “Wanted me to let you know that we’ve moved the date a little earlier. Tomorrow night.”

Snape was silent for a moment before speaking up.

“Anything else?”

“Is that... _ perfume?”  _ the woman said, sounding both highly amused and very shocked. “Do you wear perfume now, Sev? Lovely scent, but I thought you’d go more for lilies than roses.” Her voice had taken on a nasty teasing edge. Snape was again silent, and Jezebel could only imagine how dark his glower must currently be. Then the woman laughed very loudly; it was almost a little girl’s giggle.

“Oh my, I think Sev’s gotten himself a  _ lady friend!  _ How adorable! Do I know her? How pretty is she?”

“If that’s all, I’d like to return to my sleep, Bella.”

Snape sounded absolutely murderous. Jezebel found herself fearing for the life of the woman on his doorstep if she kept pushing him. But he didn’t lash out, and the woman sighed, as though this deeply disappointed her.

“All right then, I’ll just leave you and mystery woman to finish up. Make sure to get her chocolates afterward, be a gentleman for once.”

There was a sharp crack as the woman disapparated. There was silence for a while before Snape shut the door, and when he did, he slammed it. Jezebel scurried away from the door and hopped back up onto the bed, flinching at how angry his footsteps sounded. He opened the bedroom door and Jezebel cringed backwards; she’d never seen him angrier, not even when that Potter boy pulled his usual antics at the school.

“Get dressed, I’m taking you back to the school.”

Jezebel nodded, silently dressing herself while Snape changed into one of his normal black robes. He didn’t say a word to her, not even to warn her before he disapparated with her clinging tightly to his arm. A glance up at his face revealed that his lips were pressed into a thin line and a muscle in his cheek was twitching; it was the telltale look of someone who was trying their damndest not to cry.

As soon as they arrived at the school’s gates, Snape unlocked them and let her through to relock them back again. Jezebel stood awkwardly and waited for him to say something.

“Go to bed,” he ordered, walking past her without looking at her. This was the coldest he’d ever been to her, even before they’d become embroiled in a relationship.  _ If it was even a relationship,  _ Jezebel thought, feeling utterly miserable.

She obediently went to bed, but found it impossible to sleep. Something important was about to happen, and she feared for Snape’s life. She just wanted to still be lying in bed with him, dozing off, basking in his presence without having to rush.

Oh well. She should have expected as much when she decided to have a secret affair with a teacher. At least they hadn’t yet been found out, and she prayed to no god in particular that it would stay that way for good.

Little did she know what lay in store for both of them the next day.

  
  
  
  
  


After a day of Snape acting as though she didn't exist, Jezebel woke the next night with a start, jolted out of sleep by the sound of screaming and other students running about in a frenzied state. Her dorm room was empty except for her; panic spiked in her chest and she leapt out of bed, quickly pulling on a robe. She ran out of the room and scrambled down the steps, her thoughts immediately going to Severus and whether or not he was safe. She ran, noticing other students careening down the hallway and following them until she eventually found herself out on the grounds. The sight that lay before her was incredible: the entire school was there, with latecomers like her still pouring out onto the lawn in order to see what was happening. Several people were crying, others were craning their necks to see. Jezebel looked up and felt her entire body seize up when she saw the Dark Mark hovering above their heads. At that moment, one of her dorm-mates - Isabel - came pushing through the crowd, appearing to be absolutely shell-shocked. Jezebel strode towards Isabel and grabbed her about the shoulders.

“What happened??”

Isabel stared at her. Her mouth was working but no sound was coming out.

“WHAT HAPPENED??” Jezebel yelled, now frantic.

“He’s dead,” Isabel whispered, beginning to shake.

Jezebel shook her.

“WHO?”

“D-dumbledore. Harry says...he said S-snape did it.”

Jezebel didn’t move for the next few moments as she was trying to process this information.

“Severus? Severus Snape killed him?”

“Yes,” Isabel sobbed, shaking her off and darting back up the stairs into the castle. Jezebel herself felt like collapsing; she’d loved their Headmaster, and held a much higher view of him than some of her Slytherin counterparts. And Snape...no. It couldn’t be true. It  _ couldn’t.  _ He wouldn’t murder someone in cold blood...he was supposed to be working for Dumbledore...but Draco had told her, he’d told her that he was a double agent, and she’d seen the mark on his arm last night, but she’d refused to believe that Snape’s loyalties were to You-Know-Who.

Devastated, Jezebel fell to her knees and vomited, unable to hold herself up thanks to the horror and shock coursing through her veins. Yes, she enjoyed the Dark Arts, but like many others in her House she didn’t actually wish for such violence to come to pass.

And certainly not when it was performed by a man she loved.

  
  
  
  
  


It happened when Jezebel was tending her mother’s garden at dusk. It was just a week after the school had sent them all home, and she’d been trying to keep herself busy to avoid succumbing to the grief and heartbreak that lurked at the edges of her mind. She was just planting a lily bulb when she heard a sharp crack behind her; she jumped and yelped, spinning around and holding out her hands to protect her face. It took her a moment to realize who it was, and when she did she stumbled backwards, snatching up her wand.

“S-severus!” she stuttered, finally getting up to her feet. She slowly backed away, eyes wide with fright.

Snape’s face looked grim and pale; dark circles were under his eyes and he looked like a dead man walking.

“I forgot to give you more,” he murmured, holding out his hand, offering her a vial of the birth control potion. Her brow hardened and she shook her head vehemently, brandishing her wand.

“I already took some. Got it in Diagon Alley,” she hissed, taking another step back. “I’d rather not be poisoned, thank you very much.”

Snape looked pained now and took a hesitant step closer.

“Stay back!” Jezebel yelled, the tip of her wand glowing.

Snape was frowning, his jaw setting into a firm clench as he began to get angry.

“Do you have any idea the risk I’m putting us both at by visiting you? I just wanted to see you,” he snarled, throwing down the potion. Jezebel flinched as it shattered on a rock. “Don’t be an ungrateful  _ bitch!” _

He was shaking, nostrils flaring and eyes filling with tears.

“Oh, I’m the bad one?” Jezebel said, becoming slightly hysterical. “You’re a MURDERER, and, AND, you played me for a fool. You took advantage of a student and let me fall in love with you while you plotted against everything I hold dear! Fuck you!” she shrieked, then whipped her wand up and to deliver a curse.

_ “Confringo!” _

Snape yelled and blocked it only just in time, but Jezebel caught a glimpse of him holding his hand to his bloodied face before she turned tail and ran back into the house. He clearly hadn't expected her to use such a destructive curse. By the time she’d hurried over to a window Severus was gone. She collapsed on the floor, curling up into a ball, unable to help the onslaught of emotions washing over her.

“I never want to see you again,” she snarled to nobody in particular, but she didn’t mean it. She knew she didn’t, and it made her all the angrier.

This also meant that the man on the other side of the wall knew too. Snape ended the Legilimency spell and slumped, easing himself up and away from the windows so he could apparate without being heard. Luckily she'd been too hysterical to notice him digging around in her head. He felt sick with himself for using it on her, but he’d just  _ had  _ to know what she was thinking, and what she was feeling. He sheathed his wand and winced, reaching up to gingerly touch his ruined eye, annoyed with himself for being late on the block and nearly losing the entire left side of his face. He would have Narcissa fix it and would lie that he’d run into an Auror, it would be simple enough.

Severus disapparated without looking back, afraid that he would be tempted to stay if he did. He needed to pull himself together before he let his Occlumency slip; this was all for the best.

Unfortunately, that didn’t mean that it hurt any less.


End file.
